hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Venom or Poison?
Characters Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. Amazing Hijotee Nope * PLEASE DO NOT TALK * Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 1:29 Amazing Hijotee *''' : ""' *' : "Last time on Total Drama"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 1:29 Amazing Hijotee *' : "We had an epic Toxic Race"' *' : "The Rats finally won their first challenge"' *' : "And the Maggots voted off * "' *' : "So yeah"' *' : "This is now Episode 4"' *' : "So today we are doing a special challenge!"' *' : "So who is ready"' *' : "for"' *' : "Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "ROLEPLAY? :D "' ... * Theme Song * 1:31 TrueCobalion * : Pfft 1:31 RiMiEg007 * : Stop that Jo! 1:31 Amazing Hijotee so... only 2 people playing :P 1:31 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey Brick! 1:31 Scottney + Fang * *opens rats cabin* Since Lightning is now gone. I'm on this team. 1:31 Coolboy87 * Anne Maria is gone :D 1:32 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* What!? 1:32 Lettucecow * great * *conf* heather scares me 1:32 Scottney + Fang * Duh! He was elimanated 2 episodes ago. 1:32 Amazing Hijotee *' : "666"' 1:32 TrueCobalion * : Ah 1:32 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay guys meet me at the cafeteria for you challenge"' 1:32 Coolboy87 * *conf* Anne Maria is gone Duh! 1:32 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey Brick! 1:32 RiMiEg007 * The Number of the Beast! 1:32 TrueCobalion * : Why did you say that chris * : Heeey... 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * SCENE SWITCHES TO CAFETERIA * 1:35 Coolboy87 * *conf* cafe...RIA 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * : "Hello" * : "Welcome to the cafeteria" 1:36 Scottney + Fang * So, this is my first challenge. Scottney + Fang has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * : "I am the host today!" Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * : "And today we are doing the challenge" * : "RIGHT HERE" * : "At my place!" * : "But don;t think we are doing an eating challenge" * : "We done too many of those already" * : "So today we are doing something opposite" 1:37 RiMiEg007 * : Are we going to skydive naked? 1:37 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Nope"' 1:37 TrueCobalion * : Barf? 1:37 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Today we are doing a DRINKING challenge!"' 1:37 Coolboy87 * Chef? Chef? he was saying help? 1:37 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Are we going to cook bull testicles? 1:37 TrueCobalion * : Oh 1:37 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Drinking? 1:37 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay guys shut up! Let me talk!"' 1:37 RiMiEg007 * : Drinking? Like Vodka? I'm dow with that! 1:38 Coolboy87 * Are we classifying Jo as a girl? 1:38 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Each one of you go sit at the table"' 1:38 TrueCobalion * : No 1:38 The Villainous Vulture Back 1:38 Lettucecow * *sits* 1:38 TrueCobalion * : *sits* 1:38 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Don't just stand there!"' 1:38 TrueCobalion * : *sits* 1:38 The Villainous Vulture (scott0: *Sits* 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * *sits* Heather was kind of mean to me in Egypt, wasnt she.. 1:38 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Go sit down :P "' 1:38 Scottney + Fang * *sits* 1:38 Coolboy87 * What!?Drinking? *sits* 1:38 Amazing Hijotee * DO NOT TALK * * : "" * : "Okay guys" * : "Here is the challenge" * : "Each one of you will be give something to drink" * : "Each person will be given glasses of venom or poison" * : "2 glasses will be bad and will kill you" * : "One glass will be just wine" * : "But don;t worry" * : "I have a magic wand which will bring you back to life in case you are the unfortunate one :P " * : "So yeah, each person has 3 glasses" * : "One must drink only one glass" * : "If they drink the good glass, then they get a point" * : "But they drink a bad glass and die, then they lose a point" * : "So the team with the most points win!" * : "Back to you Chris" *' : "So yeah, let's start with the Maggotts"' * ONLY GIRLS MAY TALK * 1:43 TrueCobalion * : Hmmm 1:43 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Ready Maggots?"' 1:43 TrueCobalion * : Okay 1:43 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Drink! :D "' 1:43 TrueCobalion * : Hmmm *picks glass on the left* * : *drinks* 1:43 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay"' 1:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * Ummm * *drinks glass in the middle* 1:43 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Zoey is dead :D "' 1:43 Coolboy87 * *drinks* Ummm wine. 1:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * Tastes good enou-*faints* 1:44 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay Dakota and Jo are good"' 1:44 TrueCobalion * : This doesn;t taste half bad* 1:44 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Chef, we need help with Zoey here!"' * : "Okay Chris" * : *takes out magic wand, bring Zoey back to life* 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo * ARE YOU FUCK ING SERIOUS?!!!!!! 1:44 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Yay! Zoey is back!"' *' : "Okay then that's 2 points for the Maggots"' *' : "What bout the rest of the team?"' 1:45 TrueCobalion * : *drinks* 1:45 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Dawn is dead"' 1:45 TrueCobalion * : X_X * : *drinks glass* 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * : *fixes Dawn* 1:45 TrueCobalion * : Darn it 1:45 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay then Staci is good"' *' : "That's 3 points for Maggotts"' 1:46 TrueCobalion * : Yay 1:46 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay then what about * and * ?"' *' : "You guys drinking?"' 1:46 TrueCobalion * : *drinks* 1:47 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay Courtney is good"' 1:47 TrueCobalion * : *drinks* 1:47 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Gwen is dead"' 1:47 TrueCobalion * : O_o * : X_X 1:47 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay that's 4 points for the Magotts"' *' : "Now for the Rats"' 1:47 The Villainous Vulture * : Okay... 1:47 RiMiEg007 * : *rolls eyes* Wait! what your saying is if we drink from the wrong cup, we die!? That's messed up McLean! 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ONLY BOYS and * MAY TALK * 1:47 Scottney + Fang * *drinks* 1:47 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay Rats, go ahead"' 1:47 The Villainous Vulture * : *Drinks the left glass* Ah, I taste the grapes! 1:47 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Heather is good"' 1:48 TrueCobalion * : *drinks glass in right* 1:48 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Scott is good"' 1:48 RiMiEg007 * : *drinks* Hmmm, Wine! I'm good! 1:48 TrueCobalion * : O.o 1:48 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay Brick is dead :P "' 1:48 Glenn31 * : *drinks right side* Right is always right 1:48 TrueCobalion * : Tastes wierd * : X_X 1:48 Scottney + Fang * *drinks* Ummm, Yummy Wine! 1:48 Glenn31 * : Delicious 1:48 TrueCobalion * : *drinks* 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * : *fixes Brick* 1:48 RiMiEg007 * : This is messed up Chris! 1:48 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Sam drank the poison, he is dead :P "' 1:48 Lettucecow * *drinks left side* OUCH..IT BURNS......*Falls over* thiis wine is horrible...*cough* *hak* 1:48 TrueCobalion * : X_X 1:49 Glenn31 * : This is delicious! *drinks more* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Cameron is dead too"' 1:49 RiMiEg007 * : Mike, that's venom! 1:49 TrueCobalion * : *drinks middle glass* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Mal however is immune to the poison for some reason"' 1:49 Scottney + Fang * *drinks* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee *' : "So I give Mal 2 points"' 1:49 TrueCobalion * : *frowns because of danger* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Owen and B are good"' 1:49 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* Mal? Who's Mal? 1:49 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay then Rats wins! :D "' 1:49 TrueCobalion * : Yea 1:49 Scottney + Fang * You are. 1:50 TrueCobalion * : X_o 1:50 Lettucecow * *corpse is laying on the floor* 1:50 TrueCobalion * : Yay... 1:50 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Chef you there?"' 1:50 TrueCobalion * : Bleh 1:50 Amazing Hijotee *' : "We need some reviving to do :P "' 1:50 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Mal? I knew Mike seemed familiar! And that explains his strange behavior! 1:50 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* What was that Duncan? 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * : *bring back dead people* 1:50 TrueCobalion * : Yay 1:50 RiMiEg007 * : Nothing Mike 1:50 TrueCobalion * : Woo 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * 1:51 Lettucecow * ouch...man did i take a nap or something? 1:51 RiMiEg007 * : Who won? 1:51 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay Maggots and * * VOTE :D "' 1:51 Coolboy87 * Dawn! 1:51 Glenn31 * : *pushes Duncan against a wall* I wouldn't tell anyone my secret, if I were you, Duncey! 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo * Aww. 1:51 TrueCobalion * : Staci, even tho she got safe drink 1:51 Amazing Hijotee *' : "That's 1 vote for Dawn"' 1:51 TrueCobalion * : Staci... 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo * *conf* *votes for staci* 1:51 RiMiEg007 * : I won't, your secret is safe! If... 1:51 Glenn31 * : You wouldn't want a repeat of what I did to you in Juvie would you? 1:51 Amazing Hijotee *' : "2 votes for Staci"' 1:51 Coolboy87 * secret?Mal? 1:51 TrueCobalion * : Staci, that lollipop! 1:52 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay 3 for Staci"' *' : "One more vote and she's out"' 1:52 Coolboy87 * Mal! 1:52 TrueCobalion * : Staci. 1:52 Glenn31 * : *pretending to be Mike* *lets go of Duncan* Who? 1:52 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Sorry Dakota you already voted"' 1:52 RiMiEg007 * : Your secret is safe if you help me get to the finale. In return, i'll help you> Deal... Mike? 1:52 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Okay then * is OUT"' 1:52 TrueCobalion * : Now I can finally play since she is out 1:52 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Bye * "' 1:52 Coolboy87 * You Mal! 1:52 Glenn31 * : Deal, for now 1:53 TrueCobalion * : Yah *launched* 1:53 Amazing Hijotee *' : "I hated that freak"' 1:53 TrueCobalion * : I take her place now 1:53 Amazing Hijotee *' : "So yeah, Courtney now takes Staci's place"' 1:53 RiMiEg007 * : Mal can make a good ally. So, i'll help him, as long as he helps me 1:53 Amazing Hijotee *' : "Courtney is also Immune in case she gets voted off"' *' : "So yeah, that's it guys"' 1:53 Coolboy87 * Mal! 1:54 Scottney + Fang * Just like I do 1:54 Amazing Hijotee *' : "See you next time"' *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "ROLEPLAY! :D "''' 1:54 TrueCobalion * : Lets win next challenge. 1:54 Amazing Hijotee * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * 1:54 Glenn31 http://total-drama-our-way.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 5 minutes! 1:54